Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Hot Hookup
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Being the good friend Nikki is, she decides to help out Marcy and (for whatever reason) MacKenzie get some guy that will love them, and...er...do other stuff with them...
1. Chapter 1

Friday September 25th

In my room 10:00

Now I know what you guys are thinking, "Nikki, why the fuck didn't you write for a week?!" Well I was busy with the band recording our new song Dork On, we're going to put that, and our old song on DVD, but Trevor Chase said our name is very similar to Lean On, so I just hope DJ Snake isn't in the mood for copyrighting :(! And if anyone is wondering, Haruhi and her friends went back to Tokyo, but she said, she's going to come back in a month to live in New York and go to this school. Anyways, onto the story, it's the same bull bull as always, starts on Monday, that shit, anyways, start the story!

Monday September 21st

At my locker 7:34

I was playing Sonic 2 on my phone, when someone tapped my shoulder, I looked up and saw my boyfriend Brandon standing there.

"Hey Nikki, I had a question to ask you." He said. "Sure babe, what's up?" I asked. "Well, you know how you've been wanting to give me a public blowjob?" "Yeah, what about it?" "I had some time to think about it, and I decided I'll allow it." "OMG, ok, I'll start right now!" "Hold on a second, I didn't say right now!" "Right, silly me, I'll do it at lunch!" "I was thinking we could do it on Thursday, but for some money." "What are you talking about?" "We can do something kinky in the halls, then tell the people watching we're going to continue on Thursday, but only if they bring money!" "I like that idea, I'll start getting kinky right now!" I pushed Brandon against my locker and proceeded to make out with him, which a did for about 5 minutes, which attracted a huge crowd (I'd say it was about 130 kids). That's when I broke the kiss and said

"Ok, I'm done for now, but me and my man will be going all the way on Thursday at lunch, but only if you guys bring money, so spread the word and we'll see you there!" Everyone in the crowd had left, except for Marcy, who looked a bit mad. "Yo Nikki, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. "Sure, what's up?" I asked. "I meant alone." "Oh, ok, Brandon this is between girls, you mind going off somewhere else please?" "Sure, see you later Nikki!" Brandon walked off, leaving me and Marcy alone.

"What the fuck were you just doing?!" Marcy yelled. "What? Is a girl not allowed to make out with his man?" "Not in public, and not when one of her friends is still single!" "Hold on, are you saying you want a boyfriend?" "YES! I've been crushing on Max for almost a month now, and I think he likes me back, but I can't get the courage to ask him out." "No problem, I'll help you get a date with him!" "But what if that girl comes to this school?" "What girl?" "Max had a crush on this girl named Erin Madison, but she was kind of a bitch, so he left the school and came here." "Don't worry, I'm sure that whore will never show her face here!" That's when I heard someone else say

"I think you'd better think twice about that!" I turned around and saw this girl I had never saw before, she looked my age, but she wore the clothes of a CCP girl, had blonde hair, and green eyes. "Wait, are you Erin Madison?" I asked, really confused. "Yes I am, and I am highly offended that you girls called me a bitch and a whore!" "No, we didn't, Marcy was telling me that's what Max said about you..." "As in Max Crumbly?" "Yeah, what about it?" "He's going to pay for calling me that!" Erin quickly stormed off down the hall. "Ok? That was weird, anyways, I'll get you a date with Max!" "Thanks Nikki, see you later!" Marcy left me to play Sonic 2 alone again, and I've GTG, I'm trying to beat the son of a bitch Metal Sonic, but he keeps killing me :(!

Max's POV

Heading to class 7:53

Now before you guys say "NO, YOUR BOOK SUCKED, GO BACK TO NIKKI!", I promise I'll do a better job. Anyways, I was heading off to my first period class, I heard an eerily familiar voice say

"Hi Max!" I turned around and saw Erin was here, I thought 'Shit, what the fuck is THIS whore doing here!', but I decided to be nice to her. "Hey Erin, what are you doing here?" "Well I have to show you something, come with me!" I had a feeling this was a trap. "I'm good, besides I've got class right now, maybe later." I began to walk off, when Erin whacked me in the back of the head with something hard, and then I fainted!

Odd dark room 8:?

(In case anyone is wondering, this room is an unused classroom, often used for rape.)

I woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair, the only other person in the room was Erin, who had a costume change. She was initially wearing this outfit that only a CCP would wear, but now she's wearing an extremely revealing maid outfit, I couldn't help but stare at her breasts, which caused her to slap me and yell

"You pervert, stop staring at my breasts!" "If you didn't dress like a whore, I wouldn't be staring at them, and why am I even here in the first place." "I heard from your hot friend Nikki that her other hot friend Marcy said that you called me a bitch and a whore, that's not cool, why the fuck would you call me those mean and vulgar names, I never did anything to you!" "You not only called me a locker dwelling vampire, but I heard you made out with Doug, you know both of us liked you, and why are you even wearing that slutty maid outfit in the first place!" "The make out sesh was a dare by my stupid friend Bridgette." "Who's that?" "The girl that Doug liked, remember he burned her purse." "Oh right." "And as for my outfit, I know for a fact you've wanted to see me in this, as I've seen your online blog." "DAMNIT, I knew I should have deleted that post!" "No way, thanks to that post of yours, I know how to seduce you the most, because I've had some time to think since you left the school, and I've decided, I love you Max Crumbly." "Sorry Erin, I did love you, but I have moved on, I like someone else now." "I understand, and I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do." Erin pulled me into a kiss, while she shoved her other hand down my pants, which caused me to immediately to get an erection (Hey, if a hot girl in a maid outfit shoved her hand down your pants, I'm sure YOU'D get an erection too!)

"You're getting hard already? This will be too easy!" Erin pulled down my pants, and merely stared at my cock. "What are you waiting for, aren't you going to rape me?" I asked. "I just remembered I'm a maid, I'm suppose to obey you, so what's your command master?" Holy shit, is this for real?! Is Erin, my former crush really going to do anything I tell her? Well I'm going to test that theory out now!

"Ok, in that case, I request you to take off your shirt and start giving me a blowjob!" Erin blushed at my request. "Ok, as you wish, I'll do it." However, right as she was about to take off her maid top, someone had burst through the door, and to my surprise, it was my new secret crush (Don't tell anyone) Marcy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my man you slut?!" She yelle-wait, did she just call me her man? That's awkward! "Marcy dear, I had nothing to do with this, Max is the one who requested I do this!" "Bullshit! Stop lying Erin, you're the one who tied my up in this chair and seduced me!" "You know you still love me Max!" "No, I don't, help me out of these ropes please Marcy!" "Ok, I'll use Cut!" She ran over to the chair, took out a knife, and cut the ropes, freeing me, but before I could run away, Erin hit me extremely hard, causing me to fall down again. I was hoping that Marcy would fight back, but she wasn't doing anything!

"That punch hurt me, could you fight Erin for me?" I asked. "Sure, just give me a command and I'll fight!" "Huh?" "Like Pokemon, name a move, and I'll try my best to do it, nothing impossible, like Thunder or Whirlpool." "Ok, then use Tackle!" "Out of every move, you choose one of the most pathetic and sad moves, Tackle, but ok, if that's the move you want, I'll use it." Marcy ran over to Erin and swiftly tackled her to the ground, she quickly recovered, but was stunned. "Can you use Rock Throw?" "You betcha!" She pulled a decent sized rock out of her pocket, and chucked it in Erin's eye, causing her to yelp in pain, then she used Mega Kick right in Marcy's vagina, which probably hurts pretty bad. "Don't let that bitch hurt you, use Flamethrower!" I didn't expect her to do that, but Marcy pulled out a lighter and hair spray, and made a mini flamethrower, which burnt some of Erin's clothes and hair. "Erin looks like she's getting weak, but I'm pretty sure that Mega Kick did a lot of damage to you, get some health back with Draining Kiss!" I really expected her to deny this move, but she walked up to Erin, and pulled her into this extremely hot kiss, which had lasted a minute, turning Erin's face pale. "That whore looks halfway done, use Thief!" "Anything specific?" "Her clothes obviously!" Marcy violently ripped off Erin's clothes, leaving her naked, which caused her to use Mega Punch on Marcy. "That was a powerful punch, she might have the Iron Fist ability, we better finish this battle soon, counter it with a Slash attack!" She lashed her nails out and cut Erin's arm, causing her to start bleeding. "She's pretty weak now, should we let her be?" I asked. "Hell no, she's a bad person, and she tried to rape you, no mercy!" "Ok, then finish her off with Guillotine!" "No way, I'm not getting charged with murder!" "Right, forgot about that, in that case, use Seismic Toss!" Marcy picked Erin up off the ground, climbed up into the chair, and slammed her to the ground, knocking her out!

"Holy shit Marcy, you make one great Pokemon!" I said. "Yeah, and I leveled up from that battle, plus I learned a new move." "Which move, is it Pay Day, because I could use some mo-" I was cut off by her pushing me back down into the chair. "No, I learned Swallow, let me show you it!" Marcy began to suck on my cock (I knew I should have put my pants back on when I had the chance!). "Oh shit, that feels really good, keep going, and I might end up using Seed Bomb!" I moaned. "In that case, let me get more comfy first." She took off all of her clothes, leaving her completely naked, and me about to have a nose bleed! "Holy shit Marcy, you look amazing!" "Do you say that to every girl that strips for you?" "No, you're the first girl I've had sex with!" "No way, you're way too hot to not have a girlfriend!" "Nope, never." "Well in that case, I'll make this as special as I can!" She then began to give me an awesome sucking, I mean words cannot describe how this feels, however, I lasted only about a minute, before I blasted my load into her mouth, however it was at this time that Erin had woke up, and began charging at us!

"Oh shit, Marcy, use Spit Up!" I commanded. Marcy spit out my cum into Erin's face, blinding her for a moment. "Finish off that whore with Sky Uppercut!" She uppercutted Erin, causing her to be knocked out again. "Thanks again for saving my butt Marcy." "You do know you owe me big for this, right?" "Yeah, of course, I put your life at risk, what is it you want?" "Nothing much, just a date to the Westchester Aquarium on Wednesday at 5." "That's it, you don't want money or sex favors?" "Nope, just a date." "Alright, it's a deal, anyways, I'm sure it's about 9 by now, we should head to class." "But we're going to get detention for missing class!" "No problem, I'll just tell Principal Winston that I was raped by Erin, and I'll use you and the outfit as proof." "Ok, but don't get rid of the costume, I can use it for my collection of clothes!" "Ok, well I'm going to his office now, bye Marcy!" "Bye Max!" I pulled up my pants and left the room, I'm off to squeal on a whore, I just pray I don't have to get homeschooled again, sorry grandma, but you suck at teaching!


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Nikki

Cafeteria 12:02

Hey guys I'm back, sorry if Max sucked, but he's not as talented as me, no one is :)! Anyways, I was hanging around at lunch with my friends (Listing them would take a eternity, but I'm sure you've memorized them by now.) when Zoey said

"Oh shit, I almost forgot to remind Theo he had that story to tell!" "Hold on, what story?" Chloe asked. "Oh right, thanks for reminding me, I had a story to tell you all!" Theo said. "As long as it's not a horror story, I saw that Alien VS Predator movie shit last night, even though it sucked, it kept me up most of the night!" Violet asked. "Unless you consider drunken lesbian rape with your sister scary, then no." "I don't mind sex, go on and tell the story!" "Ok, well it happened about 6 months ago..."

Theo's POV

Saturday March 21st

After my shower 8:25

What? Damnit, you guys gave me a POV Chapter at the worst possible time, I literally just got out of the shower! Ok, if it's what you want, anyways, I had just finished up my shower, unfortunately I left my clothes in my room, and my sister Elissa and her friends Sapphire and Georgia were here, and I bet 50 bucks they were fucking on my bed again, and sure enough, as soon as I walked into my room, they were having lesbian sex. My sister got up and walked over to me, while I expected her to push me out of my room, she instead pulled me into a kiss and shoved her and down the towel I had wrapped around my waist, I admit I have fantasized about having sex with my sister, but now that it's happening, I don't know what to do. However after a few seconds, it dawned on me she wasn't making out with me because she had feelings, I tasted alcohol in her mouth and realized, she was drunk!

"Elissa, what's going on, is this a prank?!" I asked, very confused. "N-n-no way Theodore, you're, you're a...a pervert, for w-walking in on me and, and...damn, l-line Sapphire?" She moaned (She's definitely drunk). "Huh, you talking to me?" Sapphire asked. "N-no you, you idiot, I was talking to the p-polar bear, in the chair phone next to you, yeah I was, t-there's no other Sapphire in the room!" "Oh, you, your line...line is "Now...we're going to, to rape you..."" "Oh oh, o-ok, Theod-dore, L Swag...mire, we-were going to...rape you!" Before I could make a mad dash for the door, Elissa grabbed me and pushed me onto my bed, the she and her friends stripped down to nothing, all while stroking my cock, which felt pretty good. "Alright...Theo,dorf? That, s-sounds right, I'm-I...I'm going to give, you...you, a b-blowjob, now...I-I've never done this before so...son of-of a bitch tree, l-line again?" "Huh? It's I might suck!" "Didn't ask-ask you Georgia, but...thanks." Without any warning, Elissa began to suck on my cock, while Sapphire began to make out with me, and Georgia grabbed my free hand and started masturbating with it. They weren't that good at all, and I was going to push them off and run, but I remembered that my sister had gotten a AK47 for her birthday, and she's pointed it at me a few times, so drunk girls plus firearms, equals one dead Theo :(! I figured the faster I came, the faster I'd be out of there, so I started visualizing me having sex with Zoey (SHIT, did I say that?), although it gets even worse, when I blew my load into Elissa's mouth, I accidentally cried out Zoey's name.

"Who, who is...Zoey? Sapphire asked" "Who said...Zoey?" Elissa replied. "Theo did." "He was...thinking of, another girl! You'll p-pay for this, f-fuck him up...Georgia!" That's when Georgia climbed on top of me, and stuck my cock inside of her pussy, blood almost instantly coming out of it, and she was moaning in pain, I guess Georgia was a virgin still. Even though it was probably painful, she started to fuck me, while passionately making out with me, however in the middle of it, she threw up in my mouth, and I had no choice but to swallow it, urgh, it was so nasty and vile, I was about to return the favor :(! I had lasted another 3 minutes, before I felt like I was about to cum again, so Georgia got off of me, and let my cum drench her and the other girls, which I guess cumming twice made me pass out...

Elissa's Room 8:55

I woke up lying in my sisters bed. I thought all the stuff that happened before was a horrible nightmare, but I looked next to me and saw my sister and her friends sleeping next to me, naked and passed out, I tried to get up, however Elissa was sleeping right on top of my legs, preventing me from moving, meaning I have to wait for her to get up, son of a bitch :(! When she did finally wake up, she panicked and said

"OMG, what happened...Theo? Why are you in here, what the fuck did you do to me?!" "Hey I was just taking a shower, you were having sex on my bed, and forced me to do it!" "Really? I call bullshit, I'll ask my friends, yo, Sapp, Georgie, did we fuck Theo?" "Actually, I fucked him, you blew him, and Sapphire made out with him." "So you were telling the truth?" "Yes, you did those hot things to me!" "Theo, I'm very sorry about what I did, I was super drunk, and I couldn't think straight, is there anything I can do to make up for this?" I had my perfect idea for revenge for everything she and her friends have done to me. "Actually there is something I had in mind." "I'll do anything to get your trust back." "You 3 girls owe me sexual favors." "WHAT?! Theo, you're my younger brother, I can't do that when I'm not drunk!" "Why? Nikki does it with her sister all the time, and she's 6!" "Still, I'm not doing it ever!" "You have to, you said you'd do anything!" "He's right Elissa, I guess I accept the offer." Sapphire said. "Really? That's my brother, plus you're a lesbian, you can't fuck a guy when you're not drunk!" "Just because we're going to fuck one guy won't make us bi, I mean if a guy watches one video of gay porn and gets a boner, is he a true gay, I'm with Sapphire on this!" Georgia replied. "SHIT! Alright, I accept it too, now take off your pants so we can start this!" "Hold on, I already came twice, we have to wait at least a week." "Fine, next week, now please get out of my room before I cut open your cock!" I knew she would really do that, so I quickly ran out of her room, now I can finally put some clothes on, yay :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Nikki  
Monday September 21st

Cafeteria 12:29

WARNING: This chapter breaks the 4th wall really bad, even I (Coltonandgen) appear in it, so be wary of weird shit!

"After that, I waited a month, then I finally had my..." Theo was interrupted by Jessica moaning loudly, and I felt some warm juices squirt onto my leg.  
"Jess, were you masturbating to that story?" I asked. "I'm sorry, it was just a really hot story, I couldn't control myself!" She replied, while licking her cum off her fingers. "I agree, it was even hotter that the fact that you had a foursome with your sister!" Zoey commented. "It was really fun too, I'll tell you about it another day! Anyways, it seems as if my story took up too much time, it's already 12:30, we've got to go!" "Yeah, I've got Bio, see you guys later!" I tried to run off like I normally do, but someone had grabbed my arm. I noticed it was Sarah and Lisa (Yeah, they haven't died.)  
"Everyone can go to class, we have a question for Nikki." Sarah said, which caused everyone to leave our table and head off to class. "What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. "We want to know why we haven't been appearing in the stories!" Lisa whined. "What are you talking about?" "We haven't made a major appearance since Randy Rivalry!" "What is that?!" "The fanfictions you make!" "Is this a 4th wall break or something?" "Yeah." "Well just call the creator of the story to answer your question!" "I don't even know his name!" "I think it's Coltonandgen." That's when I heard a new voice saw

"You are correct my dear Nikki." I turned around and saw this teenage boy, who was riding this cool looking robotic ostrich, he looked a lot like Brandon, but with blue eyes, red hair, and glasses. "Who are you?" Sarah asked. "I am the creator of these stories, Coltonandgen, however, just call me Colton." "Ok Colton, first up, what is that thing you're riding?" "That? It's my best bro and one of my 6 henchmen, M.E.R.C the robotic ostrich, he's really cool and has so many powers!" "What's his best power?" I asked. "I can summon any girl from any dimension I want at will, go on and give me one!" "Um, ok, uh...that red haired chick from Pokemon!" Lisa shouted out. "There's like 26 red heads, be more specific!" "The one in blue clothes." "Oh, Skyla, ok, summon her M.E.R.C." "Hey how come you never summon them for me?" M.E.R.C asked. "I don't have the ability to do that, because someone broke my summoning Ray gun!" "Geez, I didn't mean it, I'll just summon her!" Just like that, M.E.R.C summoned Skyla for us, which was pretty impressive!/div  
"That's cool and all, but I have a question to ask you." "Sure Sarah, anything but Boku No Pico, that is a no zone!" "I just want to know why we haven't been appearing in your stories as much." "Well you will be appearing in one of my future stories with a larger role." "What is that role?" "You see, I can't say it, because I can't give away spoilers, so I'll just have Skyla tell you, what's going to happen to Sarah and Lisa in my future stories?" "Simple, they die!" "WHAT, ME AND SARAH DIE?!" "Well, murdered to be exact, but yes, dead none the less." "You're killing us off?! What's wrong with you, you douche?!" Sarah yelled. "Too many characters, some need to be killed off, anyways, I must go work on that story, and Sarah, you'll pay for calling me a douche!" Colton opened up another portal using a ray gun, and they walked into it, with M.E.R.C dragging Skyla with his metal beak. /div  
"Hold on, I didn't even show those girls my Swanna yet!" She whined. "Colton said if the fans like this 4th wall stuff, you and the others will be able to do whatever you want!" The portal disappeared, leaving me confused with what I just saw, I'm sorry guys, I need a break from this story, I have ZERO idea of what just happened :(!

Brianna's POV

In my room 5:12

Yay, I can finally get a POV! Hi everyone, I'm Brianna, and this is my friend Miss Penelope, she was borned from a pen! Anyways, since everyone wanted me to have a chapter, you've got it! I invited Oliver over to hang out (Truth is, I love him, and I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend!), so I was changing into something that he'd like, when Nikki walked into my room, I quickly covered my naked body up with my pillow and yelled  
"Nikki, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" "Payback is a bitch Brianna!" She replied. "What are you talking about?" "You're always walking into my room while I'm getting dressed, so I figured I'd do the same!" "Nows not the time, I'm trying to get into my seductive maid outfit." "Don't tell me, is Oliver coming over?" "How'd you know?!" "I do the same thing when Brandon comes over." "Speaking of Cootie Man, do you have any advice for asking a guy to be your boyfriend?" "Why, are you going to confess to Oliver?" "Yeah, it's been about 8 months since I met him, I really love him, and I think he feels the same for me." "Well my best advice is to just get it over with, that way you don't have to worry about it as much!" "Sounds like a plan, now please get out so I can get dressed!" With that, Nikki left the room, while I got on my maid outfit (It looks extremely sexy, it's in 2 pieces, and even has a duster that also works as a dildo! That's when there was a knock at my door, I assumed it was Nikki again, so I yelled  
"Piss off Nikki, I'm masturbating!" "Huh? It's Oliver, not Nikki!" The voice said. "Oops, sorry about that, come in!" "But aren't you masturbating?" "No, I was lying in case it was my sister." Oliver opened my door and walked in, only to stare at me and profusely blush. "Like what you see babe?" I asked him. "What did you call me?!" Oliver gasped in surprise. "I said like what you see?" "Yes I do, but why are you wearing this maid outfit, are we playing a game?" "Indeed, it's called I love you Oliver, and I want to be your girlfriend!" "Wha-was that a confession?" "I guess, yeah!" "I thought you'd never ask, I'd love to have a girlfriend!" "Nice! Anyways, since I'm already in a maid outfit, let's pretend I'm the maid, and you're the master!" "Ok, then go clean some dishes!" "Don't you want to suggest something a bit more, fun?" "Oh right, then let's play some Go Fish!" "Are you fucking kidding me?" "Candy Land?" "I'm suggesting we have sex!" "Huh?" "Sex, you know, I'll suck your cock." "You'll what my what?" OMG, Oliver has no clue what sex is?! I think I picked the wrong boyfriend :(! So I had to explain it to him for the next 15 minutes, then he understood it.  
"I gotcha, so go ahead and take your clothes off." "Yes master." I quickly stripped myself of my maid outfit, leaving me completely naked. "You look amazing, but where's your cock?" "Oliver, we just went over this, females have a vagina, not a cock!" "Oh yeah, speaking of that, start giving me a blowjob." "I've never done one before, but I'll try for my master." I slowly pulled down his pants, and looked at his cock, it was rather small, but I could deal with it, so I put it into my mouth and began to suck and lick his cock, which was better than I thought I'd be. "Oh, holy shit, this feels amazing, keep that up Brianna!" Oliver moaned. It was kind of hard to suck him, because as I said, he's small, but I don't care, because my pussy isn't too deep anyways ;)! I continued to suck him for about a minute, before I had a great idea, so I quickly stopped sucking Oliver, which caused him to yell  
"Dammit, I was just about to cum, why'd you stop?!" "Sorry, I just had a great idea, just let me get something really quick!" I ran over to my dresser and grabbed a condom that was hidden under my pants (It's actually Nikki's, but I borrowed it.) "A condom, are you saying you want to actually fuck?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, although I read online that STDs are bad, so you have to wear a condom so we're safe!" "Ok, but I don't see anyone else using a condom here." "There's a first time for everything!" "Good point, but can you put the condom on for me?" "Sure, but if you cum while I'm doing it, I swear I'll rape you!" I began to slide the condom over his shaft, however without any warning, he blew his load onto my naked body, it was really warm and made my pussy wet, but he didn't listen to my orders!  
"Hey, I told you not to cum while I was putting the condom on!" I yelled. "Sorry Brianna, it's just your gloves feel amazing!" He replied. "Well now I'm going to rape you for that!" Just because I was going to rape him, didn't mean I was going to play it safe (I don't want to be the youngest mother in the world!), so I slid the condom over Oliver's cock, and climbed on top of him, while pushing some of his cock up into my pussy. TBH, it hurt, and I was bleeding a bit too, but I need my revenge, so even if it kills me, I'll do it!  
"Brianna, you're bleeding in your vagina, you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked. "Oh I'm doing this alright, you're going to regret cumming prematurely!" I began to ride on his cock, which hurt at first, but felt better after a while, so I decided to spice things up even more by starting what Nikki calls a "Make out sesh" (Personally, I think it's a stupid name, she should call it a kissing round or something!) I continued doing this until he was about to cum again, so I got off of him, took off his condom, and let him blow his load into my mouth, which caused me to climax and have an orgasm.  
"Holy shit, that was amazing Brianna!" Oliver exclaimed after a minute. "You were pretty good for your first time too, I think I made the right call confessing to you, I love you Oliver." "I love you too Brianna." After that, we had a super romantic kiss (If my sister were writing this, she'd probably put "SQUEEE :)"). Anyways, I've GTG sadly, I'm going to Candy Kingdom to hang out with my new boyfriend, Brianna out!

Max's POV (Again)

Tuesday September 22nd

Arriving at school 7:38

Sorry guys, but the boss says I should have another chapter. Anyways, I decided to get to school early so I could see if Marcy was working as Office Assistant (Maybe I could ask her what we're going to do at the aquarium, and if I should pay for her ticket.), however, I was nowhere near the office, when I ran into Erin again./div  
"Hey Max, you got a minute?" She asked. "Erin? How'd you not get expelled?!" "Principal Winston is my uncle, and he knew that I'm a teenage girl, and that my hormones can make me act up sometimes, so he gave me a 2nd chance!" "Oh, well what is it you wanted?" "I wanted to apologize for trying to rape you yesterday, it was wrong of me, and I should learn to accept you have moved on to another girl." "Alright, apology accepted, was that all you needed?" "No, now that we're friends again, I'll share one of my homemade cookies with you!" Erin handed me a cookie, I knew this was a trap, cause it smelt funny, but I assumed it was the stuff she used in it, however, once I took a bite out of it, I blacked out again, son of a bitch :(!


	4. Chapter 4

Another dark place 7:?

WARNING: If you ship MaxXErin or hate death, I advise you skip this chapter, as Erin is...dead.

I woke up, tied up in a chair once again, with Erin wearing another seductive outfit, this time being one of those pink skin tight motorcycle suits.

"Shit, I guess you're going to try and rape me again?" I asked. "What do you mean try? I'm actually going to rape you this time!" "You might want to think again Erin!" I looked up, and saw Marcy had come to save me (How can I be a superhero, if I'm always getting saved :(). That's when Erin pulled out a gun, pointed it at my head and yelled "If you come any closer, I swear to god I'll blow his brains out!" Marcy stopped, and backed up a bit. "WHAT?! You're going to shoot me?!" I panicked. "I won't kill you, but only if you and Marcy do whatever I say." "Ok, ok, what do you want?" "First, both of you strip down to nothing." "Why the hell would I strip when I don't want to?!" "Because I have a loaded gun, one mistake, and the locker dwelling vampire gets it!" "FUCK! Fine, if it means Max is safe, I'll strip." Marcy took off her clothes, while Erin seductivly stripped me of mine, leaving us both completely naked.

"Good, now Marcy, start making out with Max, while I suck him." "Eh?! I-I don't think I can do that, besides, why can't I suck him?" "Because I have the loaded gun." "Damn, alright, you win." Marcy walked over to me, and she began making out with me, while Erin took my shaft, and slowly began sucking on it, which she was really bad at, but I guess that's what happens when you never have a boyfriend. After about 3 minutes, she realized I wasn't going to cum.

"Playing hard to get, huh Max? Well I know something that'll guarantee you to cum!" Erin then took off her skin tight suit, climbed onto the chair, and started dry humping me. "NO, NO, NO! I am not allowing you to fuck my man, get off of him you whore!" Marcy snapped (Once again, called me her man.) "How dare you call me that, now Max is going to get it!" Erin pulled out her gun and pointed it to my head. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend you worthless bitch!" That's when I heard the gunshot. I knew I was shot, and any second, I would die, but I didn't feel any pain, however I did notice a bullet hole on Erin's chest causing her to scream in pain, and cough up some blood. We all turned around, and saw that Nikki had just shot Erin to save us! (I'm not even going to wonder or question where the fuck Nikki or Erin found a gun in the first place.)

"Stay away from my friends you filthy whore." She said, before shooting another bullet, this time into her head, instantly killing her off, she fell onto the floor, blood was all over the floor, and drenched us in blood as well, which caused Marcy to scream in horror. "Thank you so fucking much for that Nikki!" I said. "Why are you thanking her, she just murdered Erin!" Marcy yelled. "It was either that, or I die, and I do NOT want to die a virgin!" "I wouldn't want to die a virgin either." "I wish I could relate to you 2, I'm not a virgin." "What are you talking about?" "Oh right, I never told you 2, I, Nikki J Maxwell, have officially lost my virginity to my man Brandon!" "NO WAY! You're so lucky, I want to lose my virginity, but I don't have a boyfriend." "Yeah, I don't have a girlfriend, so I can't either." "I'm sure you will one day, anyways, let's get you untied, and remember, no one say a word about what I did." "Got it!" Nikki freed me of my ropes, I put my clothes back on, and left for my next class, as for the girls, they're arguing who gets to keep Erin's outfit, and btw, she currently got the award for most quickly killed character in this series!)

Back to Nikki

After lunch 12:25

I was heading off to Bio, when I heard someone crying inside the Janitors Closet, so I decided to take a quick peak inside, and to my surprise, it was MacKenzie!

"Wh-what do you want dork, can't you see I'm trying to mope in peace!" She said between her sobs and tears. Calling her a mean girl is an understatement, she's a Saber Tooth Tiger in aqua blue eyeliner and ravishing red lipgloss! "Geez, no need to be a bitch, I was just seeing if you were ok." I huffed. "You sure this isn't some sort of blackmail for revenge?" "Yeah, I heard you crying in here, what happened?" "Promise you won't laugh." "I won't." "I'm really upset, it seems like I'm the only girl in this entire school who doesn't have a boyfriend!" "What are you talking about?" "You've got Brandon, Chloe has Marcus, and I'm almost 100% sure Zoey and Theo are a thing now..." "Bullshit, those 2 aren't dating, if they were a thing, Zoey would have told me!" "Trust me, I've seen them holding hands all the time." "They might be, but still, there's a lot of girls here without boyfriends." "I know that, but I'm a CCP, every CCP girl right now has a boyfriend!" "I thought Jessica broke up with Patrick a week ago, she's dating someone else already?!" "Not that I'm aware of, but I need you to help me get a boyfriend." "Hold on, why should I help you with anything, what have you done to help me ever?!" "Pleeeeease, I promise I'll take you to the mall and buy you some new sex toys!" "Really? I also need a pink skintight motorcycle outfit, I lost a bet with Marcy and I need a new one!" "Ok, yes, I'll do it, now will you please help me get a boyfriend?!" "I suppose I will." "OMG, thanks so much Nikki!" "Yeah, anyways, are there any guys you like?" "Brandon." "Anyone besides my man?" "There's one other guy, Patrick Clark." "I thought you hated him, you called him a loser in front of half the school last year!" "I was way too harsh on him, truth was I love him too, but I didn't want the school to know, so I pretended to hate him, then confess in private, but he took my answer way to hard, and started being a huge ass bastard to me." "I could ask him to give you a chance." "I wouldn't, if anyone besides his henchmen try talking to him, he insults that person." "He won't insult me, believe it or not, he's got a huge crush on me." "NO WAY!" "Yeah, he's asked me out at least 3 different times, but I refused, since I'm in a relationship." "That explains who Vikki is in his story he made online." "Who now?" "He made a story about him and a girl named Vikki Waxwell, those 2 fucked all the time!" "Ew, that's really creepy." "Yeah, but would you talk to him for me?" "I guess so, where is he?" "I'm pretty sure he's in the Sex Ed room with Jewel, they're probably fucking already." "You've got a point, but I'll talk to him." "Thanks Nikki, you won't regret it!" I left the closet and went to the Sex Ed room. The door was closed, so I knocked on it, and I heard Jewel say

"Um, I'm a little occupied at the moment!" "It's fine Jewel, I'll come back later!" I replied. However, before I could leave, Patrick yelled "WAIT NIKKI, WE DO HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" "But Paaaaat, I was just about to see your cock and start sucking it!" "That can wait." "You're no fun, come in Nikki." I walked in the room, and those 2 were sitting on top of one of the desks. "Hey guys, I won't take long, I just need a favor from Patrick." "Anything from you!" "I need you to go on a date with MacKenzie." "Anything but that." "Please, she's really sad, and she told me she likes you a lot now!" "No way, she called me a loser in front of half the school last year!" "Pleeeeease give her a chance?" "What'll I get out of this?" "What's something you really want, besides me killing anyone?" "Another blowjob from you!" I blushed profusely. "R-really? Did I really give that good of a blowjob?" "Hell yeah, you did way better than Jessica ever did!" "Well, if you promise me to go out with MacKenzie on Friday, then it's a deal, but don't try anything or I'll tell my man you raped me!" "Hold on you two, can I join in?" "What the hell Jewel, you can join too!" I took off Patrick's pants off, to my surprise, he wasn't erect yet, so I decided to tease him a bit by taking off my clothes and rubbing his crotch, which got him erect in no time at all.

"Holy shit, this is getting hot, my pussy is going to start leaking any second!" Jewel moaned. I began to slowly blow Patrick, while I fingered Jewel, which caused her to start fingering me as well, which as usual, I only lasted a minute before I had my orgasm.

"Dammit, I really need to know how to last longer!" I whined. "I'll tell you if you make me cum!" Jewel replied. "But I have to make Pat cum so he'll go out with MacKenzie!" "Fine, I'll tell you afterwards." So I put his cock back in my mouth, which instantly caused him to cum. "Really, it's only been 2 minutes, and you came already?!" I huffed. "Sorry, you're just really good and I-" "Save the excuse, since Nikki got her load, it's my turn now!" "Come on Jewel, I need at least a week to recharge!" "Fuck no! I'm sucking you now, and if you don't cum for me, I'll use my Dildana to slice off your cock!" "You don't have the balls to do that, oh wait, you don't HAVE any!" That's when Jewel grabbed her Dildana and, I'm not kidding, but she sliced off his cock with one slash, now I don't have a cock (Well when I had that threesome with Yuki I did.), but I'm pretty sure that's extremely painful :(! "OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Patrick yelled in pain. Jewel didn't answer, instead she picked up his sliced off cock, and placed it on a shelf of dildos.

"That's one more dildo for my collection, and one more man without a cock!" She smirked at Patrick, who was turning whiter than a ghost in a snow storm, I knew he was going to die of blood loss, so I grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the stub where his cock was cut off, and quickly called 911, so they could hopefully reattach it.

"Nikki, why are you helping me out? You should let me die, I've been a huge douche to all your friends, and seen you as nothing but a sex toy." Patrick asked me. "Because you're one of my friends, and I wouldn't let one of my friends die on me!" I replied. "But if I do, I'll die a virgin!" "If the surgery goes successful, I promise you I'll take your virginity!" "You won't back out of it?" "Nope." "Thanks Nikki, you're my only true friend." "What about your henchmen?" "They only hang around me because I'm popular, you like me because of me." "It's true." After that, I did possibly the most stupid thing I could ever do, I kissed Patrick, OMG, why the hell did I even do that, I'm so mad at myself :(! It only lasted a few seconds, until I broke it and said

"Shit! I'm so sorry about that, I have no clue what came over me!" "No, it's ok, I understand, it felt like a fairy tale moment, right?" "Pretty much." We couldn't continue our conversation on any longer, as the paramedics and police arrived to help Patrick to (hopefully) get his cock back on and fully working, and to try and arrest Jewel (However Principal Winston won't allow them to, as Jewel is the only Sex Ed teacher they can get, as no other teachers are willing to work here, due to the pay.) I left the room and ran into MacKenzie at my locker.

"Well, did I get my date?" She asked, getting straight to the point. "Well yes and no." "What do you mean?" "He agreed to the date, but Jewel sliced off his cock, and he's going to the hospital now." "OMG, is he going to be ok?!" "Yes, the doctor said they can surgically reattach his cock by Friday, so you've got your date!" "Thanks so much, I'll take you shopping right after school, tootles!" She then sashayed off, I still really hate when she sashays :(! Anyways, it looks like my next class is about to start, I better get going, later :)!

Westchester Mall 3:30

Right after I left the school, MacKenzie dragged me right to the mall (Seriously, she actually dragged me all the way there!)

"Alright hon, we're here, you said you needed a pink skintight motor suit, right?" MacKenzie asked. "Yeah, and maybe one of those Ringleader outfits too." "Well sadly my regular store is closed for maintenance, but there's another store named Adam and Eve, they sell everything, including sex toys, so I'm positive you'll find what you need!" She then dragged me to the store, it was pretty big, about the size of a Walmart, and it did have everything!

"Nice place, so all I need really is the pink skintight motorcycle suit, a sexy ringleader outfit, and if they have it, the zebra stripe pattern skin for the Super Vibrator XXX." "OMG, you have the Super Vibrator XXX?!" "Yeah, and I assume you've got one?" "No way, I use to have one, but my mom caught my bratty sister Amanda using it on herself, she told her I let her borrow it, and it was thrown out." "That sucks, I don't let Brianna use mine." "Nikki, can I ask you a question?" "You just did." "I meant another one." "Alright, what's the question?" "Why is it that we can't be friends?" "I can't answer that, in fact I should be asking you that question, I've always wanted to be your friend, but you've just been so rude and snobby to me for so long, I assumed you hated me." "What? I don't hate you! It's just I'm worried if I'm seen being friends with a..." There was a long pause. "A what?" I asked. "A dork." "Why the pause?" "I was worried you'd get offended." "Please, I'm used to being called a dork now!" "Ok, anyways, I'm worried if I'm seen being friends with a dork, some of the other popular kids will start mocking me, and I'll lose popularity." "Come on MacKenzie, I'm friends with Jessica and Patrick, they're both CCPS of the school, yet everyone still likes them!" "You've got a point, but the truth is, I've always wanted to be your friend." "Ok, where are the hidden cameras?" "No no! It's not a prank, I had to be rude to you, otherwise I would have been labeled a dork!" "But is Jessica a dork?" "No, she's a CCP and my BFF." "Exactly, so why can't you be my friend?" "You're right, from this day forward, I MacKenzie Lucy Hollister will be Nikki's new friend!" "Great, hold on, your middle name is Lucy?" "Tell anyone, you'll regret it!" "Memo taken, anyways, as first act as friends, I saw we have sex in one of the changing rooms!" "What are you ta-" Before she could finish, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the nearest changing booth.

"I'm really confused, why do you want to have sex with me?" MacKenzie asked. "Well for one, you were really good when we had that threesome back in June, another is I just want to see what it's like to have sex with the most popular girl in WCD!" "You've got some points, ok, I'll do it, but I must warn you Nikki, my mom was a porn star, so I can get very kinky!" Normally, I'd make the first move, but MacKenzie pushed me down onto the bench and began to make out with me, while she shoved her hand down my pants and started rubbing my pussy.

"Oh fuck, you weren't kidding when you said you were..." I was cut off abruptly by MacKenzie sticking her fingers up inside of my pussy, which caused me to moan, so I retuned the favor to her, OMG, she was so soaking wet, you'd have thought she just pissed herself! I began to strip myself, while MacKenzie did the same to herself.

"Whoa, no wonder all the guys like you, you've got a great body!" I said. "Thanks Nikki, yours isn't that bad either, I can see why Brandon loves you." She replied. Wow, being complimented by MacKenzie is something that'll take me a while to get used to :)! That's when she began to eat out my pussy, which I could tell she had some experience in! "Oh, holy shit, you're really good at this!" I moaned. I wished I could have lasted longer, but sadly in about a minute, I had my early orgasm, FML :(!

"Was I really that good that you only lasted a minute?" MacKenzie asked. "No, I can never hold my orgasm for more than a minute." I admitted. "Do what I do, picture your mom naked, that urge to cum will vanish quicker than you can say "You're too slow!"" "Really, does that work?" "Nikki, my mom was a porn star, I think I'd know about sex!" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" "Anyways, enough talking about you cumming, make me cum!" "Alright, I'll make you cum the same way Brittany did back in June!" I grabbed a spare hanger that was laying on the floor and began to rub her pussy with it. "Oh god Nikki, whatever you're doing to me, keep it up!" MacKenzie moaned in pleasure as I continued rubbing her pussy, which turned me on again, so I began to finger myself. I continued to do this for well over 3 minutes (Dammit, maybe I should take her advice on the naked mom image.), before she finally cried out

"I CAN'T RESIST IT ANYMORE, I'M CUMMIMG!" That's when she had a really huge orgasm all over the room, which caused me to climax and have a 2nd orgasm as well! After we caught our breath from our intense orgasms, MacKenzie said "OMG Nikki, that was the best lesbian sex I've had ever!" "You've done it before?" "Well, a few months ago, I had sex with Jessica." "No way, you've got to tell us the story!" "I'm sorry, us?" "Oh right, forgot to mention, sometimes at lunch, we share hot sex stories, just yesterday, Theo told us the time he was raped by his sister and her friends!" "Sounds cool, I'll share it tomorrow, as long as you or your friends don't use the story to get me into trouble!" "Deal, but can we wait until next week for the story?" "I guess, but why?" "Well it's only day number 2, and this story is over 8k words, we need to get to the main lemons ASAP!" "Huh?" "Never mind, lets just say that Violet is gone for the week, and she wouldn't want to miss the story." "Ok, anyways, lets get dressed and go shopping!" So we put our clothes back on and headed out into the store (I bought all the things on my list, and let me tell you, that Ringleader outfit looks really good on me, I hope my man likes it ;)), anyways, I'm just seeing if there's any makeup I want right now, so TTYL!


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday September 23rd

Before Bio 12:25

I was heading to Bio with my man Brandon (We had a project to work on, and we want to be partners, the earlier we get to class, the better!), when we were stopped by Marcy.

"OMG Nikki, I'm totally freaking out about my date with Max tonight, you've got to help me!" She cried. "Oh geez, I'd love to help, but we're going to Bio, and we have to pick partners for a project, so I've got to pick Brandon or else it won't be any fun!" Marcy gave me these big sad puppy dog eyes, they were so cute, I couldn't say no! "Alright fine, I'll help you, Brandon, tell Ms Kincaid we're working together, I'll be back soon!" We then walked off to our usual hangout spot (If you don't know where I'm talking about, it's the janitors closet).

"Now, what was so important that I couldn't go to class?" I asked. "It's about my date tonight with Max, I told him we can go to the aquarium, because they have that new walrus with the prosthetic flipper and 3rd tusk that I want to see, but the problem is, I've never gone out on a date before, and I don't know what to do!" "I see, you've come to the right person, as I've been out on like 20 or so dates with my man, and personally speaking, when he asked me out on our first date, when we went out to Crazy Burger, I was extremely nervous too, I had RCS the whole way to the place, however, a few things I'd recommend is wear something sorta flirty and seductive, but not so much that Max would think you're a whore, and also make sure your breath isn't bad, always carry Tic Tacs in your purse in case a romantic moment pops up." "Ok good advice, but what do I say to Max, I don't want to say something stupid and ruin everything!" "Just ask him basic stuff, like what his family does, if he has any siblings, you know, nothing to extreme, and never mention anything embarrassing about yourself!" "Noted, but what do I do if we want to, you know, go all the way?" "You really want to fuck on the first date?" "Is there something wrong with that?" "Yeah, if you two have problems and don't get together, you'll never be able to look at each other the same way again!" "But I already gave him a blowjob once." "Then by all means, you can fuck, just use protection!" "Got it, thanks for the advice, I'll pay you back after the date!" "You're welcome, can I go to class now?" "Yes, that's all I wanted." I left the closet and headed to Bio class, I really Janna Kincaid-oops, I used her real name, I forgot, if you call her that in class, she'll knock you out after school, and sexually torture you, wish me luck :(!

Marcy's POV

Westchester Aquarium 5:00

Oh shit, I'm at the Aquarium waiting for Max, I'm so nervous right now :(! I decided to take Nikki's fashion advice for this date, something sorta flirty and seductive, so I wore my pink crop top and my sparkly blue skinny jeans, and even though I normally don't do this, but I put my hair up in a pony tail (Cause why not?). I waited outside for about 5 minutes before he finally arrived.

"Hey Max, glad you can make it!" I said. "I'm glad I can make it too, anyways, since I'm the guy, should I be paying for admission?" "I have money, but you did almost risk my life the other day, so if you would..." "Alright, I'll pay for your ticket too!" After he got out tickets, we walked inside and tried to figure out where to go next. "I really want to see that Walrus!" I said. "Aw what? You really don't care about the sea lions, I think they're having a show in like 7 minutes, it's the last one of the day, lets go see it!" "But the walrus..." "Is still going to be here when we get back, please Marcy, can we go see the Sea lion show?" "Ok, but in return, you have to answer a question." "Fire away." "What do your parents do?" "You mean their jobs?" "Pretty much." "My dad spray paints cars and is obsessed with comic books, he inspires me to make my own, and my mom is a nurse." "No way, my mom is a nurse too!" "Does she work at Westchester Hospital?" "Yeah." "So does my mom, they might know each other!" "Is her name Lyra?" "Yep, Lyra Jenny Weltson Crumbly." "Uh oh, that's not good!" "What's wrong Marcy?" "My mom says your mom tends to sexually harass the male doctors and patients, and will sometimes even try to flirt with her!" "Oh yeah, she's extremely flirty to all the guys, one time, when my dad was at work, she got bored and started fucking me, and when my sister Megan walked in on us, she joined too!" "You have a sister?" "Yeah, Megan Crumbly, she's 18, I also have a younger brother, Oliver, he's 6." "I also have a younger brother too!" "Wow, we've got a lot in common, but we've got to hurry, it's only 3 minutes until the show starts!" We then ran off to area where they have the sea lion show, and thank god there were two seats left right next to each other. TBH, I wasn't expecting much from this show, however I was very impressed. The seals did the basic tricks, but they also jumped off a diving board near the water and did a triple flip! The show lasted about 5 minutes, then we left the show arena.

"I didn't expect a sea lion to do a triple backflip into the water, that was impressive!" I said. "I know, that was the best show I've seen in a few years!" Max replied. I was about to tell him about the monkey show at the zoo, but someone interrupted me. "You think the seals are great, I can get the Dolphins to do 4 flips in a row!" I turned around and notice Jewel was standing behind us!

"Jewel? 2 questions, one, how are you not in jail, two, what are you doing here?" I asked. "To answer your questions, I'm very good at bribing the cops, and this is one of my odd jobs." "You're a teacher, why would you need an odd job?" "Well I do need a wetsuit for my kinky collection of clothes, after I get one, I'll be applying for a ringleader job at the local circus!" "I have a spare outfit, I dressed up as a ringleader for Halloween last year, I'll give it to you if you want it." "No thanks, I doubt my breasts would fit into it!" "Oh come on, my breasts aren't that tiny!" "I disagree, I think they're nice!" "Max, come on, you're making me blush!" "But I'm just being honest, is it wrong to tell the truth?" "N-no, it's just we're in public!" That's when Jewel gave me a smug look and said

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, have fun~" She walked off, leaving me and Max just standing there. "Uh...so how are you enjoying the date so far?" He asked me "Oh, it's fun so far, do you like it too?" "Yeah yeah, this is a fun place, plus it's even more fun when I get to spend time here with someone as beautiful as you" "S-Shush Max, I'm not beautiful, I wear glasses and have braces, im the opposite of beautiful!" "You're right, you aren't beautiful...you're sexy~" That's when I started to blush like mad and hyperventilate a bit, no guy has called me sexy before!

"Y-you're the one who's sexy, not me!" "Me? Nah, I couldn't get Erin to like me even if I won the lottery!" "Who needs Erin, you have me, I might not be as busty, or beautiful, or talented, but I'll try my best for you!" "W-Wait...are you saying...you wanna be my girlfriend?!" I began to blush even more, and nodded a bit, which is when Max tackle hugged me, pinning me against the wall, and kissed me all over, which made me blush even more and I had to try and not pass out from this kissing! "YES YES YES! I've always wanted to have a girlfriend, now I can have something to rub in Doug's face!" "Anyways, wanna go view the rest of the aquarium, or did you wanna view something a little...better?~" "I'll view something better!" "Ok babe, let's get a cab and go then" I grabbed his arm and left the aquarium, welp, I would show you this next scene, but I changed my mind, so bye folks :)

Back to Nikki

Thursday September 24th

Heading to class 7:59

Yes guys, I'm still alive, thank god that Ms Kincaid didn't hear me call her by her first name, I almost thought I was sex bait :(! I was just heading to my first class, when I passed the janitors closet, and I heard some passionate moaning coming from inside. Now I had 2 choices; Leave it my imagination to guess who's there, or open the door and see if I can join (You probably guessed i picked option 2, if you thought I'd pick 1, go read my other stories, I've had more sex than most of you guys anyways :( ) I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was Zoey and Theo. They gasped when they saw me open the door.

"OH SHI-It's not what it looks like Nikki, I'm helping Theo study!" Zoey lied. "Really? You're studying, let me guess, it's about the ritual of sex life?" "Well I was hoping we'd get to that, but I'm telling you, every time we try to have sex we get inte..." Zoey covered Theo's mouth in order to shut him up. "Wait, are you two, dating now?" I asked Zoey, causing her to immediately freak out. "Wha-n-n-no! We are in no way in a relationship!" "Come on Zoey, I'm your BFF, I'm not going to tell anyone!" "Alright fine, me and Theo are a thing now." "OMG, congrats you guys, I had a hunch you were dating!" "What gave it away?" "Well MacKenzie said you guys hold hands a lot..." "Hold on, MacKenzie, as in MacKenzie Hollister?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Aren't you two arch rivals?" "Not anymore, we're friends now!" "No way, I call bullshit, get her to sit with us at lunch and prove it!" "Got a deal, anyways, I've got to get to class, enjoy your makeout sesh!" I closed the door and headed off to class, well I have another fucking test today, I know I'll fail again :(!

Hey guys, it's been a while, I'm so Sowwy, I've just been super busy with school and stuff, but I do have a few stories I've yet to publish, and I plan to upload them all :3


	6. Chapter 6

Lunchtime 12:00

I was sitting at table 9 with my regular friends (Chloe is getting her teeth cleaned, and I have no clue why Marcus, Lisa, and Sarah aren't here.), when I remember the deal I made with Zoey.

"Oh shit, I forgot to invite someone to our table today, hold on I'll be right back!" I told everyone, while getting up. I looked around the cafeteria, until I found MacKenzie chatting with Sasha near table 5.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but none of my friends believe MacKenzie is my friend now, so I told them you'd sit with us at lunch to prove it, is that ok?" I asked her. "Ok hon, I'll gladly do it, but only if Sasha can come to!" She replied. "You bet, lets go!" So we went back to the table, which surprised all my friends.

"N-no way, you weren't kidding Nikki, you're actually friends with MacKenzie now." Zoey stared in shock. No one said anything for a solid minute. "So, I guess you're also friends with Sasha too?" Theo finally asked. "Yeah, we bonded when Haruhi was here." "Cool, I've actually wanted to ask her a question." "If you want me to fuck you, I'll do it." "Wha-no, that's not what I wanted to ask, but I'll keep that offer in mind..." "THEO, YOU'D CHEAT ON ME?!" "Calm down Zoey, I'd let you fuck one of my friends in return." "I'm only interested in Max, since one, he's cute, and two, he's still single." "Hold on, you're going to fuck my new boyfriend?!" "Bullshit Marcy, you two are not a thing!" "Sorry Zoey, but she did save my life from a walrus last night, and only someone who truly loves me would do that!" "Hey, what about the question Theo had for me, is that done with?" "Oh shit, thanks for reminding me Sasha, I wanted to know if you're related to Jewel in any way." "She's my aunt." "I knew it, I motherfucking knew it, Marcus owes me $50 when he comes back!" "How'd you know anyways?" "Well for one, you two look very similar, not to mention, you're both super kinky." "Guilty as charged!" "Ok, now that that mystery has been solved, does anyone have any interesting sex stories, I'm getting bored!"

"OH! I've got one to tell you guys!" Max yelled out. "Alright, let's see if it's enough to make me have an orgasm!" Jessica replied. "Jess, no offense, but if someone were to poke your pussy, you'd orgasm, that's how sensitive you are!" MacKenzie told her. "You've got a point, I do cum easy, anyways, start the story Max!" "Ok, this all happened back in April..."

Max's POV (Again...)

Saturday April 9th

In my room 5:11

I was sitting in my room, playing Call of Duty on my Xbox, just waiting for someone to get home (My dad is working late, my mom called 25 minutes ago saying she would be home in 30 minutes, Megan is at the mall, and Oliver is having a playdate with his friend Brianna). After about 5 minutes of killing people, my mom finally came home. Normally, she just takes a shower and starts making dinner for us, but something must have happened at work today, as she came into my room and said in a flirty voice

"Hey hot stuff." "M-mom? Are you feeling ok?" I asked her, as she walked into my room. "Yeah, I'm ok, it's just I failed to get anyone to fall for me at the hospital today." "So I guess you're going to fuck dad tonight?" "Nah, he's not coming home until 9, he'll be too tired to keep up with me, but I was thinking, you're a lot younger than him, maybe I should try having sex with you?" "Um, what?!" "Come on Max, you know I'm hot." "Yes, I admit you're attractive, but I'm not sure I should bang you." "Why not?" "Because you're my mother, and dad would kill us if he found out!" "I won't tell him, I'm sure you won't tell him, so what else is wrong?" "You've got a point, ok mom, I'll do it, but this is a one time thing!" "Just for this time, call me Lyra!" Before I could answer, mom-oops, Lyra, pushed me onto my bed and got the both of us naked in no time at all (I admit, her breasts were amazing!). Seeing her naked made me get an erection, which was a bit embarrassing.

"No need to blush Max, it's not like I haven't seen a cock before, I'm a nurse, I give people baths!" Lyra told me. "Yeah, I know, can you do me a favor and suck on my lollipop for me?" "No problem!" However right before she could start, we were interrupted by my sister walking in my room.

"M-mom?! What the fuck are you doing to Max?!" Megan panicked. "First off, watch your mouth, second, I'm going to have sex with him!" "No fair, just because I have a crush on Max doesn't mean you can fuck him-shit I said that out loud didn't I?" "Hold on Megan, you've got a crush on me too?" "Yeah, I do." "But aren't you and Cody dating?" "Correction, were dating, that bastard was cheating on me the whole time!" "That sucks the big one!" "Speaking of sucks, can I start?" "You know what? My sister is alone, I say she should join us!" "HUH?! You want me to have a threesome with my you he brother and mother?" "At least you're not fucking dogs!" "Max has a point sweetie, just join us, it'll be fun!" "Alright, I'll join, but I swear to god Max, if you cum inside me, I'll slice your cock right off!" I knew she wasn't kidding, if she says something, she'll keep her word! Megan began to make out with me (She's really good at it BTW, but she did date Cody for a year and a half, so that explains it), while Lyra sucked down on my shaft, however my mind must have been somewhere else at the time, as I blurted out

"Oh god Marcy, keep sucking me!" Megan and Lyra looked at me in a funny yet annoyed way.

"Hold on Max, were you thinking of another girl this whole time?!" Lyra asked, highly irritated. "I won't lie, yes I was thinking of a blowjob from my new girlfriend Marcy." "You got a girlfriend without asking me?!" "Yes, because I love her very much!" "Ok, fine, I'll let you keep her." "Really, is that it?" "Indeed, that's all...MEGAN NOW!" Before I could get up and run, I was tied down to the bed (Goddamnit, what is it with me being raped all the time :(!)

"Wait, so I can't keep my girlfriend?" I asked, highly confused with what was going on. "You can keep her, I have nothing against you dating!" Lyra replied. "So, why am I tied up then?" "Well, me and Megan have been wanting to do this for about a year now, and since your dad won't be home until 9, it seems like now would be the perfect time!" "Mom, you forgot to tell him the other thing!" "Oh right, Megan said she'll take your virginity!" "Um, I kind of already lost it to Marcy..." "WHAT?! You're so getting raped now!" Before I could react, Lyra got on top of me, and shoved my cock up her pussy, and began to fuck me. Now you'd think this would feel amazing, however the way she was doing it, made it enjoyable, yet extremely painful too! I had only lasted a minute, when I came inside of Lyra, which caused her to moan in pleasure.

"You know, you're lucky I'm on the pill, if I wasn't, you'd be murdered right here, right now!" She told me. "Ok, since you raped me, can I please go now?" I asked. "No way, you've still got to make me cum!" Megan replied. "Come on, please, I just was raped by my own mother!" "Alright, fine, I'll fuck you in a week." "Ok, does this mean I'm free?" "Yes, and according to the script, after every rape scene, the one who is raped gets knocked out by something, so I'm sorry about this!" Megan picked up my lamp, and smashed it on my head, knocking me out...

Back to Nikki

Thursday September 24th

Cafeteria 12:10

"Well, that was...interesting." I said. "I know, my own mother raped me, I'm probably the only kid here who has a mom that rapes people!" Max replied. "No way, Nikki's mom raped me a while back!" "BRANDON, why'd you tell them that?!" "Sorry Nikki, thought now would be a good time." "At least your moms weren't porn stars." "No way MacKenzie, your mom is not a porn star!" "She is, her username is HornyHollister, and she's the one who taught me all I know about sex!" "HornyHollister, I've got to remember that for later." "That's gross, you're going to jack off to my mother?! Why can't you do that to me, or in front of me?" "MacKenzie, just because we're friends now, doesn't mean you can hit on my man." "What, is there anything wrong with flirting, I get it, Brandon is yours, he loves you, I understand that, besides I've got a crush on another guy, but that won't stop me from flirting with my Brandypoo!" "Fine, flirt with him all you want, but not now, because we have something to do right now!" "Hold on, I don't remember saying we were doing something today!" "Come on babe, I was suppose to give you a public blowjob for money today!" "Oh yeah, did you give Mr Snodgrass his doughnuts?" "Yeah, he left a minute ago for them, that'll buy us about 20 minutes, so let's get started!" "Alright, but how do we get everyone's attention?" "Hold on, I have an idea." I climbed up onto our table and yelled out

"Everyone, now is the time you've all been waiting for, I'm going to give my man Brandon a blowjob, but only for cash, so I'll start sucking, and you guys start tossing your money!" I grabbed Brandon, pulled him up onto the table, and proceeded to make out with him, while at the same time forcing my hand down his pants. I'm not exaggerating when I say that, but literally every student ran over to our table 9 and began tossing their money. I was a crowd pleaser, but I can tell they want more, so I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bra and panties, pulled down Brandon's pants, and began to stroke his cock. This move alone made everyone in the room go apeshit! They started throwing money more frequently, and in mass amounts too, so after I stroked his cock for about 45 seconds, I began to suck on him, which made everyone go even more crazy. I wished that this would have continued for a little longer more, but Brandon ad already blew his load in my mouth (And just so you know, this whole thing lasted about 5 minutes.) After I swallowed the load, I told everyone

"Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this, I guarantee you we're going to go all the way next time, so I'll announce when it'll be, so stay tuned!" After everyone left out table, I put my clothes back in and got off the table, while Brandon did the same, and I started to count all the money we got. "Holy shit, we made $300!" I said. "No way!" "Yeah way, I think we should split it 50/50, so I'll get $150, and you get $150." "Alright Nikki, sounds fair." "Anyways, it's about 12:29, Lunch is over, so did you want to head over to Bio now?" "Sure, nothing better to do anyways." So we left the cafeteria and went off to Bio, OMG, I just remembered, how am I going to explain to my parents how I got $150? I know, I'll tell them Brandon wanted to get me a gift, but couldn't pick one, so he gave me $150 to get whatever I want, I'm genius :)!


End file.
